mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 10
Investigations The Sign of the Times DLC introduces investigations to Mafia III. When you enter an investigation zone, it will be listed above the mini-map and the zone will be displayed as a yellow circle. To find clues about The Ensanglante, search for items to pick up, bodies to examine, or look for hidden clues with your black light. When prompted, Lincoln will need to take pictures of some clues with his recon camera. While in investigation zones, some of Lincoln's actions may be restricted, such as weapon selection, running, crouching or taking cover. Sign of the Times Notes *The Filth - poor, blacks, non white? *The Well-Borns - The elite, chosen, white? *The Blessed - Anna's unborn child? **All for the Blessed! Protector and carrier of Pere Sanglant's holy light. With the Blessed's arrival begins our ascension. (note found in school gym) Sky When the Sky falls (is sky the drug?) *Referring to the gas (Sky) falling from the pipes in the indoctrination area? Update 1.090.0 *Total download size 11.3 gb Before/After: *50.4 gb/52.1 gb *6423 files/6676 files *193 folders/196 folders DLC *Total download size 997.9 mb After: *53.1 gb *6845 files *229 folders Changes *Arms Dealer: Explosives tab is now Equipment. **Will need all new images. Done. *New outfit: The Wanderer Vehicles *hotrod_bucket - Samson Harrier *hotrod_hearse - modified Bulworth Hearse *lincoln_car1 - De'Leo Apollo Overview The Ensanglante is a drug-fueled, blood-worshipping cult operating in and around the city. They’re set on an inevitable collision course with Lincoln after he disrupts one of their macabre ceremonies taking place inside the walls of Sammy's Bar. It’s a game of cat-and-mouse as you work to uncover the Ensanglante’s end-game. Along the way, you’ll investigate ritual sites for clues and signs of their whereabouts. Check bodies, take pictures of evidence and follow clues with your black light as you edge closer to the horrifying truth. Sign of the Times introduces a new slow-motion gunplay mechanic, similar to the slow-motion driving skill introduced in Faster, Baby!. Once activated, the world slows as you take aim. While the timer ticks down, snap off successful headshots and you can keep the meter going. New weapons in your arsenal: Once you beat back the Ensanglante, you can order the Black Sacrament automatic rifle from the Arms Dealer. And throughout the game, you’ll discover throwing knives that’ll let you silently slay your way through the city. Ready to rip the roads up as if you were in a gang? Slap on the Motorcycle Club outfit. Playing Sign of the Times also unlocks The Wanderer and Tee Time outfits in Lincoln's wardrobe. Win the Samson Harrier hotrod in a race and you’ll fly off the line. Meanwhile, the Bulworth Harrow is a seriously grim set of wheels perfect for ushering your enemies to their very own funeral. All the hard-earned cash earned from your side businesses and whatever you *ahem* get while on the streets can be put into refurbishing Sammy's to its former glory. Rebuild the bar, get a new jukebox – put Sammy’s back together just like you remember it from the very beginning of the game. But you can also start adding more to it. “Sign of the Times” is the third and final piece of DLC in Mafia III’s Season Pass. Here at Hangar 13, it’s our goal to tell great stories and deliver kickass gameplay experiences. We truly hope you enjoyed your stay as we worked to add more features, create memorable characters and deliver crazy car chases along the way. While we set out to tell Lincoln Clay’s story of revenge, we also wanted to make you feel welcome in New Bordeaux. Cultural References *news report of Czech parliament passing laws abolishing freedom of press and assembly. *News report of black military officer, Lamar Merrick or Merit (?) being demoted for publicly saying that the US military is not as racially diverse as the government claims. *Brooklyn police officers, members of an organization called the white tigers. Something about assaulting black panthers. *Judge Bissell/Bizzell?, Greenwood Ms. (something about protesters of white owned businesses) Slang Anachronisms Mentioned Locations *Baton Rouge LA, mentioned in note, radio ad for speedway. Faster Baby Notes *Names on wanted posters: (are they anyone?) **Carl Sterling **Peter "Red" Zackery **Deuta "Dino" Compton My Strains Ruderalis *Top 20 - Bland Indica *Dancing Fool - Earthy *Fat Rabbit - Pine *Pound Cake - Fruity Sativa *Hot Pants - Spicy *Granny's Jam - Sweet *Mama Haze - Floral River Row *Roy Thibideaux - likely put in by Sal after Grecco took over. *Andy Turetto - was Vito's man until Grecco took over. Images Needed Missions *A Good Little Soldier Infobox image, images and narrative Need Replaced With Mafia III Font *Gunsmith.png *IRA Bomber.png *Kickback.png *Mob Doctor.png *Racket Informants.png *New Bordeaux.png *Mafia III Soundtrack.png Mission Narratives *Yet Here We Are Needs narrative *Sit Down Needs narrative Playthrough Notes *Tony Derazio lands on the car belonging to someone named Mark. Conversation overheard at Cavar Construction. *Reported cause of fire at Sammy's was gas leak. *Donovan arrived in Vietnam in aug 1961. **Spent couple months in Saigon, then transfered to a base in Laos that was run by the special activities division. Where they trained and equipped the Hmong before turning them lose on the NVA who were running arms and supplies via the Ho Chi Minh trail. He then worked with Lincoln is what became known as the Phoenix program. Lincoln *Lincolns mother abandoned him in 1947, couple of years after he was born. Father James heard she was Dominican and he figured his father was white, maybe Italian. **Stayed at orphanage until 1958 (age 13) *donovan met lincoln in 1966 *2 purple hearts, the bronze star and the distinguished service cross. *very protective over Delray Hollow, telling drug dealers like Bear Donnelly and others to steer clear of there. Need to Do *Need list of appearances for Senator Blake, cross check with Donovan. *Go through Lincoln's Journal and Assets and Kill List. Add notable entries to appropriate pages, either as part of their history or trivia. *Go over Mafia III featured articles, add new ones and find new trivia questions. Non-Player Characters Non-player characters (or NPCs) in Mafia III feature an AI that allows them to exhibit a variety of random behavior. From having conversations among themselves to participating in various activities, they make the city of New Bordeaux come alive with the never ending bustle of a real city. *Street Performers: Showcase various musicians, artists, protesters and beggars who ply their trade on the street of New Bordeaus. Include various NPC acivities, Hitchhiking, shooting pool, raking yards, chopping firewood, painting, shooting dice, working on cars, taking pictures. Food *While food is not consumable in Mafia III, many types of food indigenous to the region are featured or mentioned in the game. Gumbo, mud bugs, Boudin (sausage), po'boys, chitlins, catfish, grits, cornbread, etc. Shepard's Pie mentioned by NPC. Muffuletta **Can give brief description of each. *Numerous restaurants, food carts and markets seen throughout city *NPCs seen eating/drinking or holding food. Other *Cut content page project. **Make page Cut Content in Mafia II **Find and upload images to verify entries. **Look into verifying and adding cut Mafia II songs to page. **w:c:mafia2removedfeatures **https://tcrf.net/Mafia_II *Template rename and category project. **Sort through templates and get rid of unused ones. *The Betrayal of Jimmy vehicle theft mission images. *Frankie Potts name project. **Go through entire Frankie Potts files and make a list of all names and any associations listed, then place them all under their own heading on the page with links to images. *w:c:wikis *https://www.2k.com/mafia-iii/credits/ Category:Site Administration